Still Their Slytherin
by Tellwyn Prince
Summary: This is a sequel to Marauder's Mistake. Will the boys be able to let Severus go after they took care of him for so long? Warning: contains spanking of teens dicipline relationship and mild M/M implied maybe, don't like don't read.Disclaimer:I don't own e
1. Chapter 1

**Still Their Slytherin**

**Chapter 1: Still in Charge of You**

Severus Snape stretched in his bed like a cat, with his arms flung out in front of him and his bum arched briefly into the air. Then his arms wrapped around the pillow and tucked it up under his chest and chin. He sighed happily. _Wait, I'm happy?... huh, that's weird. I can't recall the last time I woke up happy._ He thought to himself, blinking his eyes to look at the familiar red and gold embroidered hangings around his bed… _Red and gold?!_

Severus snapped over onto his back and sat up as fast as a bolt of lightning and as rigid as an arrow. How did he get here? This was obviously a Gryffindor dorm room, but he didn't dare pull the curtain aside to see who his roommates were. Oh Merlin, what if this was some cruel prank from one of the upper class Slytherin's? Yes, that would be just their style… delivering him to the hands of his enemies; a fresh black lamb to the slaughter. He shuddered, and it was then that he realized he wasn't wearing his usual coarse nightshirt; instead he had on a sleek hunter green silken one that he could feel went down around his calves, instead of his knees. He shifted his hips slightly, trying not to make too much noise as he inspected his newly attired body. _Boxers? Silk boxers!! Where the bloody hell am I and whose been meddling with my clothing!_ Severus had no sooner thought this than his bed hangings were hastily jerked open by none other than Sirius Black. His obsidian eyes went wide.

"Hey guys! He's up and back to normal!" Black shouted over his shoulder.

_Guys, oh Salazar nooooo…_ Severus whined in his head as he saw both James Potter and Remus Lupin join Black at his bedside. Upon seeing all of them together, (were they smiling at him?), he did what any reasonable Slytherin would do. He squealed like a girl and fell backwards off the other side of the bed, landing upside down in an ungraceful heap.

Sirius was completely nonplussed at Sev's reaction to them. After all, he was supposed to remember being a toddler, wasn't he?

Remus cursed and came around the other side of the bed. _It's just like that brat to get himself hurt first thing!!_

James rolled his eyes at how overdramatic the other boy was. Yup, that was Severus all right, leave it to him to break his neck getting out of be- oh Godric! His neck! James berated himself for forgetting how fragile the Slytherin was, even after taking care of him as a toddler for a month.

Severus Snape was upside down on the floor, with his nightshirt around his armpits and three, heaven help him, concerned looking Gryffindors around him. It was looking upside-down at those concerned faces that brought back flashes.

_Sitting on the floor and crying because the two older boys were laughing at him for sniffling._

_Remus carrying him through the school and helpfully pointing out pictures to him._

_Sitting on Sirius's lap and making an absolute mess of himself, then the Sir- no… Padfoot holding him with a skinned knee._

_Playing in the snow. Hot chocolate. Running away, then getting caught and that first spanking… the bath that followed, gentle for a change._

"Oh for the love of Merlin please kill me!!" he moaned aloud.

Well, that wasn't the reaction they'd been hoping for…

In truth the Marauders had all grown rather fond of the little boy they had been watching. In fact, prior to administering the re-aging potion, all three Gryffindors had decided that they weren't going 

to allow things to continue on as they had before. Even Sirius was firm about the fact that he wanted Severus to be part of their 'relationship' with Remus and each other. They had been expecting Severus to be heartened by the good second childhood they'd given him, and therefore be very accepting of the fact that they still wanted to care for him. Of course they had only made one serious miscalculation; this was Severus Snape they were dealing with.

"Sev, we aren't going to kill you and you ought to be ashamed to even ask that." Remus said with a frown. Sirius reached down to give the scrawny teen a hand up but had it was angrily swatted away. Severus Snape was quite capable of standing on his own two feet thank you very much!

"Well I'm far more ashamed of… of everything else. Where are my clothes anyway?" he grumbled as he looked around. He wanted to get the hell out of here before the Marauders regained their former attitudes toward him.

"Look, Severus we need to talk about what happened." James started, trying to approach the extremely hostile looking young man.

"**NO WE DO NOT!** Unless of course you'd like to talk about how you screwed with my potion in class and nearly got me maimed with it!!" Severus yelled, rounding on the three of them, clenching his fists. "Or maybe we could discuss how humiliated I am now that I've had to spend a month as a toddler in the care of my worst enemies; who will no doubt use every little thing they've seen and done to torture me further! Now where the **HELL** are my **CLOTHES**!!" he finished, his face flushed and his eyes watering, wishing that he had his wand yet not wanting to call their attention to the fact that he was essentially helpless at the moment.

James's mouth had fallen open during the course of this screaming, Sirius was somewhere between hurt and wanting to grab Severus and shake some sense into him, and Remus was getting a decidedly disciplinary look on his face.

"Severus, I believe we taught you _not_ to yell or throw tantrums." He said dangerously.

Severus's face flushed for an entirely different reason, only a couple of weeks ago he'd been spanked for exactly those reasons after all. _If they think they're going to sp- punish me still they're nuts._

"Lupin, I'm not a toddler in case you haven't noticed." He said waspishly, trying to hide his nervousness.

Remus raised an eyebrow, something Severus could remember as being a last warning with Mooney. Severus took in the sight of the three of them and decided sitting down was in his best interests, he was after all outnumbered.

This seemed to mollify the amber-eyed Marauder and he smiled slightly. "Thank you, now as James said, we need to talk. All three of us actually enjoyed caring for you- yes that's right- and we decided together that things can't be going on like they did before this whole ordeal."

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Lupin?" he grumbled.

Lupin raised his eyebrows at him and he managed to glare up at him through his curtains of inky hair. "It means that we would like to include you in our discipline relationship, instead of fighting with each other all the time."

Severus scoffed, "Gee what a choice! You mean I can either be beat up on a daily basis or spanked like a bloody four year old?" he stood up and gave all three of them a venomous look.

"I think I'll have to consider my options carefully, until then, where the bloody hell are my clothes?"

James narrowed his eyes in anger, okay they had known that Severus was unlikely to be happy with them considering what he had gone through, but this was just blatant disrespect. None of them would ever have spoken that way to Remus, and Sirius certainly wouldn't talk that way to himself, so he had quite an edge to his voice when he growled.

"They're in your trunk Severus; but you're not getting dressed yet."

"Oh no?" he asked, trying to keep the nervous twinge out of his voice. He did not like the way that James was eyeing him, it reminded him of the time he'd snitched a huge bar of Remus's chocolate. That hadn't ended well for him as he could now recall.

"Look Potter, I don't know what you're thinking…"

"Really? Because I think you know _exactly_ what I'm thinking young man." He said sternly and taking hold of Severus's bicep.

"James, that's enough! Severus is part of this decision, we aren't going to make it for him and we aren't going to force him." Remus said, watching James carefully. Sirius was watching closely as well, sitting upon his own bed, wishing that Severus could have just seen reason and realized they wanted to care for him.

James looked at Remus and decided the werewolf meant business, so he reluctantly let go of Severus. Severus, for his part, rubbed his arm and was quite certain that he had just had a close shave. He gave Remus a grateful look.

Remus was shocked to see the hesitant look of thanks that Sev had cast him, and smiled back. "We just want to help take care of you, but" he said, holding his hand up at the Slytherin's thoroughly disgusted look, "we also understand it's a difficult decision. And we'll give you time to make it."

Severus glared at him, "My clothes?" he asked icily.

Remus sighed, but pointed to the trunk at the foot of his bed.

Severus swiftly made his way to the trunk, grabbed a uniform and robes from it and hopped onto the bed, pulling the curtains before changing. Sirius sighed softly, then looked at Remus and James who were still standing. James was clearly pissed off at not being allowed to discipline Severus while Remus was watching him carefully; he meant it about it being Severus's decision.

Sirius could help thinking that if this was left entirely to Severus that they would never see hide nor hair of the boy again, and with his obvious attraction to the Dark Arts he would likely get himself hurt. That was not even mentioning his habit of brewing dangerous and complicated potions, or Merlin help him, creating some of his own. Sirius had few doubts that if Severus decided his answer was no and James caught him messing about with either of those taboos Severus Snape would find himself getting James displeasure tattooed across his bare arse anyway. It was as he came to that uncomfortable conclusion that Severus wrenched the curtains aside and hopped down fully clothed.

"Good day." He grumbled in their general direction, right before turning on his heel and stalking out of the dorm. All three Marauders couldn't help feeling as though the previously little boy had just taken a particularly sharp pair of scissors to their hearts…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Their Slytherin**

**Chapter 2: Meddling Gryffindors**

Severus Snape stormed through the halls until he reached the Slytherin Common Room. He had just retrieved his wand from the headmasters study, and damn him if the old codger didn't sit there and twinkle annoyingly at him the whole time! He swept into his dormitory and flung himself face-first onto his bed, flicking his wand to close the curtains. He did not want to be interrupted in the middle of his… well, it wasn't exactly a sulk, (though some less educated Gryffindors may call it such), no he was reflecting. _Yes that's it, reflecting. That sounds mature._ He rolled onto his back, crossing his arms beneath his head. _What I wouldn't give right now to have a bit of comfo- good Salazar! What am I thinking!? All of that mollycoddling has made me soft!_ He snorted in disgust at himself. What was he expecting; Mooney to open the drapes and ask him what was wrong? A hug from Prongs? Oh no, better yet, getting petted by Sirius Black! Hah, now that was a real laugh; so why did he feel like crying?

James sat beside his friends at the Gryffindor table; it was the first day of classes and everyone had returned, so the Great Hall was back to its usual level of noise and had the four house tables set up once more. But all James could see was the Slytherin table, where a certain inky mop was conspicuously absent. Severus had missed all three meals yesterday, every time James checked the map the other teen had been in his dormitory sulking, and now he was not at breakfast. This habit of not showing up for meals was grating on James's nerves. Granted it was only one day and the next morning, and after all he could just be late, but James didn't really think so.

"Prongs, would you stop forking those sausages, I think they're pretty well slaughtered now." Remus hissed at him. "And for Godric's sake stop eyeing the Slytherin table, you're making the first years there cringe."

James sighed angrily, "Well if a certain _somebody_ would just show up to breakfast I wouldn't have to watch so hard."

"Prongs, I'm not happy either but it's not like this is new for Severus."

"What?" James full attention was on Remus now; and he looked livid.

"Honestly was I the only one who noticed how miserable Sev was before we looked after him? He always skips meals, eats very little when he does bother to show up and therefore resembles a well fed skeleton." He finished his speech with an exasperated grumble and used his fork rather viciously on his own eggs.

"This has got to stop." James grumbled.

Sirius, who had been conversing with Peter until this point looked at his longtime pal arrogantly "Oh, do tell me how you plan to fix it James. Let's see, oh I know! You can storm off and find the little runt, drag him in here by the ear and force feed him in the middle of the hall! That should go over well." Sirius said mockingly. He was just as frustrated as James was, but with the little snake avoiding them more than ever what were they supposed to do?

"Padfoot…" James shot him a warning look that made Peter turn white beside him and study his bacon.  
"Ease up Prongs, you almost made Peter wet himself again." Sirius snapped.

"That's enough from both of you! Severus can't avoid us all day, we have transfigurations with him this morning so the two of you knock it off or you'll be transfiguring with sore bottoms got it?" Remus growled threateningly. Peter pretended not to listen and James and Sirius flushed beet red.

In transfiguration James eyes scanned the back of the room on the side occupied by the Slytherins and did not see Severus. Nor did the boy show up late to class, and that was when James's temper really came to a boil. Remus had specifically asked professor McGonagall for them to work in a group instead of in pairs like usual. It meant that Peter got stuck on his own but Remus felt it was worth it to prevent any disruptions. He was just as agitated by Severus's lack of appearance but he would be damned if he was going to let it affect the Marauders own class work. That was until the cup they had been trying to turn into a mouse exploded when James cast his charm badly.

"James Potter! What on earth did that teacup do to you?" Professor McGonagall asked tersely from across the room. The Slytherins all tittered with glee at the over puffed Gryffindor getting scolded by his head of house.

"Nothing, sorry professor." He said with a flush as Remus went to them a new teacup.

Severus meanwhile, was curled up on his bed in the dormitory. He had already determined to avoid his classes that day, as they all coincided with three decidedly pushy Gryffindors. He would also make do without meals for a second day; it was not as though he was starving, yet, and he didn't want to be accosted by said Gryffindors on his way into or out of the Great Hall. He had the squirming sensation that they had meant what they said about a 'discipline' relationship with him and knew that what he'd been doing, or not doing rather, would probably lead to a punishment. _If I say yes of course; which I won't. They can't force me; Mooney-err- Lupin said they wouldn't. Although since when have their promises ever counted. They've never been above 'persuasion' before, why now?_ He frowned; if he could have been guaranteed the comfort without the fear of having to answer for his transgressions he probably 

would have said yes in a heartbeat, despite the fact that they were his longstanding rivals. However, Severus knew he was no angel, and he sincerely doubted that he would be let off with a mere ten swats from the Marauders for tangling with the Dark Arts or messing about with dangerous and illegal potions. _Then again, who says I have to get caught… I am a good sneak; all I'd have to do was be careful. Hmmm…_ he fell deep into thought at this notion. All the care he'd had before, but no discipline if he was cautious enough. As an added bonus, his chief tormentors would never harass him again. Tempting… very tempting indeed; but how to approach it? He would have to pull this off just right or he might already be in trouble for his actions today.

James insisted that they wait outside the Great Hall before dinner with the map to watch for Severus, and eventually he won out. He promised Remus that if the Slytherin had decided his answer was no that he would accept it, but he needed to know now what the answer was. They all did, he reasoned, since it was driving them to distraction with worry not to know. So that was how they came to be behind the suit of armor by the Great Hall, studying the Marauders map and more specifically the pacing dot labeled as Severus Snape to see whether or not the boy would finally break from cover. James held his breath as the dot left the dormitory and swiftly went into the common room and then, after a momentary hesitation, left there and entered the dungeon hallway.

"Finally!" he hissed and folded the map, running for the dungeons.

"James wait!" Sirius called behind him.

"No way, we're doing this in private." He asserted. _Especially if the brat's answer is yes because then he's got a few brisk swats coming to him,_ he promised himself.

Severus was on his way up to the Great Hall for supper after deciding he would tell the three Gryffindors that the reason for his absences, should they choose to bring them up, was that he was 

nervous about saying yes to their offer. _Not an out-and-out lie really, _he smirked to himself. He was fairly confident that this ploy would work, if he could act frightened enough that is. He pulled at the hem of his worn out jumper, he'd decided he might look more sympathetic in just his uniform since he was so scrawny, and then looked ahead of him. Rounding the end of the hall were the Marauders, all three of them, and they were being led by none other than James; who in all fairness looked nothing short of absolutely murderous. Severus felt the blood drain from his face as he stopped in his tracks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, yeah; maybe he'd better high-tail it to the safety of the dorms and wait… oh say, till the end of the year to leave. Yeah, that sounded better really. Yep, no doubt about it that was the better plan all the way around.

As soon as he made to turn however he was met with an angry growl of "Severus Tobias Snape don't you _**dare**_ run."

_Oh yeah, I reeeeaaaally want to stay now Potter, _he thought snarkily. Still, he didn't run either since he didn't feel up to finding out what might happen to his backside if he did. Far too soon for his liking he was faced by the three Marauders and, to his humiliation, found himself studying the floor intently. Sirius grinned when he saw Sev's head dip down to look at the floor; it was as much a confirmation of his hopes as he needed. Remus's lips twitched, but for his part he managed not to show any sign of delight at Severus's distress. James on the other hand, crossed his arms and said "Well?"

"Yes." It was a short reply, and Severus could feel his face flush when he said it; but damn it Potter was standing there looking like he'd just broken a vase or something!

"Yes what exactly?" he asked, though this time his voice had lost its edge. So Sev dared to look up and make eye contact. "Yes about the… relationship. About continuing to…" he had to steel himself, "take care of me."

He carefully watched all three reactions, it was simultaneous, relief followed by happiness. Until of course James broke from the ranks and stepped beside him, grasping his upper left arm firmly and rapidly landing five stinging smacks across the seat of his threadbare trousers.

"Ouch! What the bloody blue blazes was that for Potter!?" he cried out in surprise and pain, immensely grateful that there was none to witness the embarrassing event.

"For missing two full days of meals and worrying all three of us out of our minds" he said calmly; exactly as though he had not just spanked the Slytherin in the middle of a school corridor. He also let go of his arm and then pulled him into a tight hug. Sev didn't know what to do exactly; he wanted to rub at the sting in his bottom but was prevented by the fierce grip around his torso. To add to his confusion he felt another hand thump his shoulder and yet a third tousle his hair.

"W-well, I was afraid… afraid of how you'd react." He stumbled, going on with his excuse even though it had clearly not been in time to spare his bum.

James held him at arm length and smirked, "What you mean to say Sev, is that you were afraid we would scold you."

He felt himself flush, "Well I was right wasn't I?" he said defensively.

Remus laughed and mussed his hair again, "Oh that wasn't anything little snake, that was just James polite way of letting you know that what you did wasn't appreciated. If you were really in for a scolding you'd have gone over his lap, and still be there."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence Lupin."

"Hey now, what happened to Mooney Padfoot and Prongs huh?" Sirius asked him, sounding a bit disappointed.

Severus snorted, "Did you three have to give yourselves such asinine nicknames?"

Remus grinned, "They're a bit of an inside joke Sev, tell you what, at least try to use our first names okay?"

Severus sighed, wondering what in Salazar's name he had signed up for and nodded. "All right… Remus."

Remus promptly laughed again and took his right arm, cheerfully steering him to the Great hall for dinner. "Good lad, now all we have to do is work on the sour faces you make when you say them!"

"Maybe if we gave him some of your chocolate Mooney?" Sirius offered, trotting alongside and wrapping one arm around Severus's neck and the other around James's, so poor Sev wouldn't look like a naughty little boy so much.

Severus flushed to the roots of his black hair at this suggestion "Very funny!" he snapped.

James raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Remembered that little escapade did ya? You were such a scamp; I mean really, most of that was more worthy of me or Sirius! I never would have pictured our mini potions master to be such an impudent toddler." James let out a reminiscing type sigh as they made their way upstairs, "I can remember when we gave you that first bath, and you told Evans how you _helped_ by sitting even though it hurt your wee bum."

All three Marauders had their momentum forcibly stopped by Severus Snape's abrupt and rigid standstill. They all studied the chalk white and horrified features of the boy… right before he turned and bolted back to the dorms.

Well, he tried valiantly anyway… James was the first to tackle him and force him to stop, though he was hard pressed what with Severus fighting like a cat to get out of his arms. "Sev! Sev for Merlin's 

sake calm down! What the bloody hell has got you upset? Look, I'm not going to spout off anecdotes at the dinner table or in front of people; it was because it was just the four of us!!"

"It wasn't that Potter!" he growled the Gryffindor's surname, resorting to old habits in his distress, "Its Lily! Oh, damn it! Lily saw everything, I'll never live it down, won't be able to face her ever again!" he moaned and sank to his knees, taking James right down with him.

"Evans? You're worried about by-the-book Evans? Godric's shorts Sev, she was more pissed off at us than disgusted at you being a tot. Actually, I'm pretty sure she found you cute, along with several others you lucky bastard." He grinned, but stopped when he realized that this hadn't cheered the skinny young man.

"She got mad at me, before she left for holiday…" he mumbled through his long fingers.

Remus leaned down and pet his shoulder, "She accepted your apology before she left mate." He said, not quite understanding why Sev was so distressed by this.

He made a helpless sort of choking noise, he couldn't say it, just absolutely could not bring himself to say why he was so humiliated at the thought of facing his friend (and long-time crush) Lily.

Sirius pondered a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I know! It's because she smacked you right?"

Severus let out a groan, trying to force his head down to the floor but being impeded by James.

"Severus this is ridicules, Evans isn't going to bring that up and it was only one swat for heaven's sake! Now we are not missing dinner, so just get up and take a deep breath, you probably won't see her tonight anyway."

"How do you know?" Severus asked sullenly, taking the time to look up between his fingers.

"Because I happen to know that Evans isn't returning till late tonight." He said confidently. "And even if that wasn't the case, you are simply not missing one more meal; you look enough like a broomstick to make me tempted to hop on and see if you fly, now come on!" finishing his lecture he hauled the Slytherin to his feet and dusted him off.

_Why in the name of Godric's pants are his clothes so threadbare? _James thought to himself, making a note to ask Sev about it later as he recalled vaguely the state of the underpants he'd been wearing when they de-aged him.

"Now then," he began as they made their way towards the Great Hall again, "there will be no more missed meals, and I want you to clear off from all that dangerous garbage you were into before, Dark Arts and nasty potions alike got it?" James felt that since the others hadn't felt the need to step in, he ought to lay the ground rules now so Sev would understand what absolutely would not be tolerated. Actually, he was a bit surprised Remus wasn't the one taking the lead like usual; but perhaps he felt this might be the kind of 'responsibility' he needed to have?

"Or what?" Severus couldn't seem to help the waspish comment when he heard James effectively cancelling out his favorite pastimes and meddling with his eating habits. Really, what was next, early bedtimes? Homework checks once a week? He'd temporarily forgotten that he planned on carrying on in secret.

"Are you intent on testing me Sev?" James asked raising an eyebrow. "Because if you are I ought to warn you now that I have little patience for intentionally bratty behavior, and pushing will only wind you up studying a view of the carpet from over my lap."

Severus flushed, then turned to Remus, feeling too embarrassed to look at James. "Uh, Remus that was another question of mine. How will you, err, keep an eye on me so to speak if we can't stay in the same dorm anymore?"

Remus grinned, "Don't worry Sevvy, when we let Dumbledore know that we intended to try to continue caring for you-easy, he doesn't know the details- anyway, he said he'd set up a dorm area for us to use for weekends and… stuff." He finished vaguely, far too vaguely for Severus's liking.

"What kind of _stuff_ Remus?" he asked, giving him a penetrating look.

"Oh, he didn't really say. Actually what his exact words were _"And any other times you feel it should be necessary for the four of you to remain together, with a bit of privacy of course my boy." _" he said, imitating the head Mugwumps voice a bit as he quoted him.

Severus still looked highly skeptical, "And he _doesn't _know that you three spa-punish each other huh?"

"You can say spank Sev, it isn't a dirty word you know." Sirius said, teasing him.

"I know that! I just don't like saying it, is that a crime now!?" he hissed. This was going to kill him; he was not accustomed to being teased in a friendly manner. Harassed until he cried, yes, but not jovially teased.

Remus patted his back between his shoulder-blades, "Easy Sev, it's not an attack. Why don't we check out the new dorm tonight huh? Like a slumber party, except without the color-changing nail polish!"

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes as they neared the Great Hall, "Okay fine… but only to help us settle in to this, arrangement. I really can't make a habit of it, Slytherins are far more curious when one of their numbers goes missing during the night."

"If only for the gossip." James needled him and received an acidic look for his effort.

"At least we are aware of our surroundings, unlike certain houses who shall remain ignominious along with the wizards who occupy them." He retorted, although it was accompanied by a slight smirk, before the skinny teen found his place at his own house table.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Their Slytherin**

**Chapter 3: The First Night (AKA: What Was I Thinking?)**

After dinner Severus received directions on how to get to the 'special' dorm that Dumbledore had so thoughtfully provided. He made his way with some of his other house-mates to the Slytherin chambers; he had to pack some things, essentials really… well, maybe a Dark book. _Of course the question is how to hide it from them._ He thought; after all, there was no need to go brashly testing whether or not the Gryffindors would hold to their threats about punishing him. No, certainly not, not this early in the game. _But how how __**how?!**_

Severus was still wracking his brains over this when he entered the common room; he even made it half-way across before a sly voice called out to him. "Why hello Severus! Feeling taller are we?" Bellatrix said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Bugger off Bella." He snapped, oh how he didn't need her heckling him now. He was trying to think damnit!

"My my, such naughty words Sevvy dear. I think we ought to tell you're daddies how _naughty_ you are, so they can spank you." She hissed, emphasizing the word 'naughty' in a rather seductive tone. Severus gave her a baleful look, "What's the matter Bellatrix, can't do it yourself?" he sniped in return, turning sharply to go to the boy's dorm before she could reply. He could hear her crow of laughter as he shut the door behind himself. He knew her flirting was just that, she loved trying to get other boys to fall for her; it was well known that she only had eyes for Rodolphus Lestrange. Severus strolled over to his trunk, looking over his Dark Arts books carefully. He knew which one he wanted to bring for evening reading, he just still couldn't figure _how_ to do it with those nosey Gryffindors there. With a frustrated sigh he snatched a beaten looking rucksack out of the trunk 

instead and began packing the other things he'd need. Soap, shampoo (_hah, I do so own some!)_ and a tooth-brush with tooth-paste, a spare uniform that miraculously still fit him from last year. He hesitated when he reached for the new nightshirt and underwear. He had even changed back into an old pair of undergarments the day before; it hadn't felt right to wear the fancy ones. After all, it wasn't like they were his to keep! He sighed and grabbed his old rough, and admittedly too short, nightshirt instead; keeping to his now one pair of threadbare underwear that he had on. He couldn't for the life of him recall what had happened to his second pair! All the rest of these things packed he sat upon his bed with the dark book on his lap, trying to think of a way to disguise it that wasn't entirely transparent.

_Maybe if I covered the title? Wait… that's it! The cover!!_ He hopped of the bed in a rush and began turning over the books in his trunk. _Has to be here, has to be here… ahah! _He triumphantly held up a copy of _Potion Theory Then and Now._ He pointed his wand at the dull titled book and used a cutting charm to neatly remove its cover, then repeated the trick on his Dark Arts book and switched the covers. A quick _reparo_ and it was all set. His copy of _Magick Moste Evile_ was now bearing the innocuous and Marauder warding off cover of _Potion Theory Then and Now. _Grinning and absolutely pleased with his own cleverness, he stowed it in the rucksack and hoisted it on his shoulders.

"When is he going to get here? How much could he have to pack?" Sirius moaned as he lay on his bed. He was already in his nightclothes, having used the bath as soon as they arrived. All in all the dorm looked exactly like the Gryffindor dorm, with the major exception that the fourth bed's hangings quilt and sheets were green satin trimmed in silver. There was also the trunk with Severus's new wardrobe, for some reason Dumbledore had enlarged all of the miniaturized robes and uniforms and underthings to fit the teenage Severus. Well, except for the footy pajamas. James smirked evilly; if those had been left there it would have been a laugh to worm Sev into them.

"Prongs, what are you smirking about?" Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, oh nothing Mooney. Hey, do you guys remember what's coming up the day after tomorrow?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "How could we forget Prongs? We were only told about say, one hundred times last week."

Sirius perked up "That's right! It's Sev's birthday! We absolutely have to do something!"

"Have to do something for what exactly?" asked a slightly wary Severus as he crept into the room.

James went over and grabbed him around the shoulders, hauling him across the room playfully. "Nothing for you to worry about Sev! You just go take a nice bath like a good boy!"

"Hey! Stop that, unhand me immediately! Jaaaaaaaaames!" Severus protested as he was bodily forced to the large bathroom, and James's name definitely came out as a whine, much to Severus's mortification. James just laughed and ruffled his hair, "Now come on Sev, or would you like some help huh?"

Severus turned a delicate shade of pink, spluttering in indignation before slamming the door and clicking the lock. James rolled his eyes and smirked, but he knocked on the door and said sternly, "No slamming doors Severus, do that again…" he let the threat hang in the air. Much to his surprise, he heard a bratty little snort through the door, followed by what sounded suspiciously like 'whatever'.

"What was that Severus?" he asked in a dangerous tone, he had his wand out and was considering storming into the bathroom.

"I said 'okay Prongs'" he said calmly through the door. James was taken aback by the use of his nickname again. It was a pleasant surprise, but… also suspicious. _Something's up, he wouldn't come around that quickly, would he?_

Meanwhile, Severus listened carefully to the sounds of James walking away. _Whew, that was close. Now then, let's see about that bath…_ Severus turned to the enormous tub, which the previous occupant had been kind enough to refill, and began stripping. Collecting his soaps out of his rucksack and stepping into the steaming water. Okay, this was something he could live with. He sighed and lay back in the water, relaxing all of his muscles and letting the water come right up under his nose. _I could almost fall asleep… but I won't do that, that would be silly, besides those meddling Gryffindors would just barge in here. How mortifying…_

"Severus… Severus." A voice was quietly calling him. That's funny; he was in the bath wasn't he? Slowly Severus cracked open his eyes, only to be met by a large pair of yellow ones, inches from his own. "Whaaaa!" he yelled and flung himself away, causing a small tidal wave in the process.

Remus leapt back but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to avoid getting soaked. "Well, I suppose I did want to take my bath next…" he said in an amused tone, shaking off the excess water.

"Shut up! It's not funny, you scared the crap out of me!!" Severus snapped, twitching his arms over his chest and trying to cover himself. He had crammed himself into the corner of the tub and was folded up as tightly as he could manage.

"Severus I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you tucking yourself away like that?"

"I just don't want you looking at me naked Lupin!" he snapped.

"Sev, there's no need to snap like that, and in case you forgot I've bathed you more than once." He pointed out calmly. This only caused Severus to blush again, "Yes well, I, that's not the same thing!"

"Oh no?" Remus asked politely, stirring one finger in the steaming water. "Have you even washed yet? Or did you perhaps fall asleep while soaking?" he gave him a sly look.

Severus sputtered and looked guilty. "I suppose that's illegal is it?" he said waspishly, though not as sharply as usual.

Remus shook his head. "No, not at all. However, James and I would like to take baths too." He said, continuing to stir the water.

Severus glared at him suspiciously, glancing briefly at the door that remained shut. "Yes, well if you'll kindly leave I'll finish up and you can come in."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically. Severus paled and looked horrified. "You-you can't mean to stay in here with me Remus! No no no!!" he yelled and shook his head in denial, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Severus…"

"No! It's not fair! I only dozed off I'm not a toddler and I won't be bathed like one!!"

"Severus stop this, you're only working yourself up. I'm not going to bath you entirely; I'll just scrub your back while you take care of the rest. Probably take care of your hair too, in the interests of time."

"Remus!!" he moaned and hid his face in his long-fingered hands.

"No arguments Severus, I can assure you that being spanked on a wet bottom hurts much more than usual; and besides," he said, reaching out and tipping his chin up, "I don't want to punish you."

Severus blinked, how could anyone be that nice to _him_? He certainly didn't deserve it; at least, he didn't think so. But this must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew he was pulled into a tight hug, despite being soaking wet, and heard Remus rumbling comfortingly in his ear.

"Don't look so bloody surprised Sev. It's not like we want to see you in trouble, quite the contrary actually. That's why we have punishments, to prevent misbehavior, not to humiliate each other out of spite."

"Remus…" he mumbled into the werewolf's shoulder.

"Yes Severus?"

"I'm still naked and in the tub Remus. Can you hug me _after_ I have some clothes on?" asked a clearly embarrassed young Slytherin.

Remus chuckled and released him, "Okay. Now turn around so I can get scrubbing." He said with a grin and picking up a bath brush.

Severus gave a beleaguered sigh and turned so his back was facing Remus. "If I must Remus." He said as he took up a sponge and began washing his chest and arms.

"Sorry Sev, but it's not like you haven't had an hour."

"An hour!? Please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope, James was ready to come in with me but, I thought one person would be enough for you to handle. Besides, James has a short temper. You'd have gotten a swat if you'd snapped at him."

"Well… thank you then." He said awkwardly.

"No problem, just about done here." He says rinsing his back. "Where is your shampoo?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, in my bag." He offered, scrubbing his face and not paying much attention to Remus's actions. So it is no surprise that he didn't notice when Remus pulled the shampoo out of his bag and a huge old tome fell out of the rucksack with it. "Oops!" he said, reaching towards the open book. As his fingers grazed the yellowed parchment he jerked them back, his eyes had caught the title of the page, _Spells for Controlling the Shadows_. Remus bit his bottom lip, then shut the tome and was shocked to see it said _Potion Theory Then and Now._ He picked it up gingerly and walked back to the tub.

Severus had just rinsed the soap off his face when a heavy, and familiar book was pushed under his nose. He suddenly had a terrible sinking feeling. "Uhhh, why do you have my book?"

"Because… I find it…interesting."

"Oh?" he said, shifting in the Luke-warm bath water. "W-why?" he asked, angry with himself for acting like a naughty little boy. But who could stand firm with Remus Lupin raising his eyebrow at them like that!

"I think you know why Severus." He said, scaling that eyebrow up some more. Curse him and his eyebrow raising abilities!!

"I-I do?" he stumbled in his words.

"Severus Tobias Snape." He rumbled his warning.

"What!" he snapped and pushed away from the tub edge and Remus's accusing eyes. Not quite fast enough though.

Severus felt both his arms get grabbed and felt himself being spun around in the water; he landed over the edge of the tub, bare soaking wet bottom tilted high up in the air. It just so happened that his nose was hanging right over the blasted book that had fallen to the floor!! _Damn you! Damn you for falling out and being seen!!_ Then he felt his bottom get lit on fire.

"Owie! Remus!" he yelped and struggled. It was useless however. He only succeeded in giving Remus a wiggling target. Remus swiftly brought his hand down firmly on the rounded little bum in front of him, still glistening with water. This was going to sting a lot, but somehow he didn't feel guilty about that just now.

"I can't believe you would try to sneak that in here young man! After James told you not to even look at that anymore!" he scolded, landing about ten stingy swats on the plumpest part of his bottom. This tore a couple of squeals out of Severus and instantly had James and Sirius pounding on the bathroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE REMUS?!" James yelled.

"Help! He's smacking me, it hurts!!" Severus yelped, petrified and not really thinking about the fact that these two wouldn't be very happy either.

Remus pulled him up and had him step out of the tub. "This bath is finished I think." He growled, displeased with Severus for trying to pass the blame and upset the other two. He spared to time to wrap a towel around Sev's waist and then yanked him into the main room, plopping him on a bed forcefully.

"Stay here." He warned, then went back into the bathroom and grabbed the book, pushing it towards James. James looked at him questioningly, then opened the book. Severus watched nervously as his eyes traversed the pages, then his face hardened. Severus felt his face heat up as James looked up at him. He was so dead…

"James I-" he started.

"This is a dark arts book." He stated grimly, cutting him off.

Severus looked at his bare feet, he was damp still and now he was beginning to shiver. This was definitely no fun.

"Look at me." The command was simple, and effective. Severus raised his eyes to James and pouted.

"I should be able to read what I want." he whined, err reasoned, yeah reasoned. Reasoning was what adults did after all; _Of course I'm not technically an adult…_

"Severus, that is not the issue, you are not allowed to deal in this stuff anymore. I told you that." He said evenly, he had to keep his temper.

"I don't care!!" he yelled, standing up and losing his towel. He squeezed his eyes shut and bent down to retrieve it, feeling his eyes watering in embarrassment. Then he felt strong arms wrap around him and hug him, pulling him up on the bed and taking the towel. It was James, and he was drying his damp shoulders.

"Now Severus, I'm going to give you a spanking for this. And I think that you would benefit from at least three of nights of bedtime spankings as well young man. For the lying and the temper tantrum you threw just now, which doubtless would have been worse if you hadn't dropped your towel, am I right?" he asked, rubbing his hair gently now to get the leftover moisture out of it.

Severus could only nod. He was mortified; they had come to it, the dreaded spanking. And after he tried so hard to avoid it!! It wasn't fair!

"All right, now you're going to lie over my left thigh here, and rest your chest on the bed, got it?" he said, picking him up to stand between his thighs.

"Y-yes James… but can't we do something else please?!" he wailed, losing his composure and grabbing his shoulders, hunching down.

"No we can't, now bend over." James said, gently guiding him over his knee. Severus sniffled as he felt himself be lowered and his bottom exposed even more, he wriggled as he felt James's hand settle in the small of his back to hold him in place. "Now this one tonight is going to count for both your bedtime spanking and for the original offense, since you'll be going straight to bed after, and I'll be using my hand only. But Severus if you lie to us again it'll be a slipper on your upturned bottom got it?"

"Yes James. I- I am sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you will be in a minute I'm afraid." And with that he flattened his hand and brought it down with a hard _**thwap!**_

Severus yelped despite himself as he felt the palm crash into the middle of his bottom. Oh this was soooo much more humiliating than he thought it would be!! James's hand soon found a fast rhythm and he spanked up the right cheek and down around the left before ending in three resounding swats to the middle of his bum. Severus could only take two circuits of this before sniffling and writhing across James's well muscled thigh.

"Ow! Stoppit James I'm sor-_yelp_-orry!"

James's response was to raise his leg and concentrate some very stingy spanks on the center of his sit-spot so that he would feel this tomorrow at breakfast. By now James could see that Severus's whole bottom was a dark rosy color and his very hot lower cheeks were swiftly becoming a bright and sore looking red. He decided now was the time to lecture.

"Severus Snape-_**smack-**_I never_**-smack-**_ want to see you with another book even remotely related to the Dark Arts_**-smack-**_ am I understood? _**Smack smack smack-**_they are no good-smack-and you could be hurt-smack smack-or worse!_** Smack- **_if I catch you with one again_**-smack-**_ I will give you bed time spankings for a week_**-smack-**_ and sitting comfortably with a cool behind will be a distant memory_**-smack-**_ do you understand Severus?" he scolded him soundly, and made sure that each of these swats came down on Severus's glowing bottom cheeks, making his legs kick involuntarily with each swat.

"YES! I'M SORRY, PLEASE NO MORE PRONGS!" he bellowed, as he finally hung limp over his thigh. He was so sore and hearing the sheer worry and disappointment in Prongs' voice had been too much. He sobbed and clung to the bed sheets absolutely certain that he would never sit again, that James would throw him to the floor, disgusted with his bawling.

James had finished when he stopped lecturing, hearing Sev revert to calling him Prongs convinced him that he was punished more than enough. He rubbed circles soothingly on his narrow back, but to his confusion, Severus didn't seem to be calming at all. He was crying brokenheartedly as though he was still being punished. _Well, that just won't do._

Severus suddenly was righted; _here it comes, he'll push me away now,_ he thought. But he wasn't pushed away; instead James settled him astride his lap with his bottom between his knees so he wouldn't have to sit on it and hugged him, kissing his hair and patting his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"Easy Sev, breath properly now; I'm not going to leave you or push you away. That's it, breath steady now. Good boy." James spoke calmly in his ear, and he could feel himself relaxing in his arms. His eyes were very heavy too; shutting them seemed like a good idea, just for a minute though. Because he didn't want to miss being held like somebody actually cared about him…

James chuckled when he heard a tiny snore come from over his shoulder; Severus had actually fallen asleep on him! Not that he minded of course. Better peacefully asleep than wigging out like had been a moment ago. James tilted him so he could have access to his tearstained face and took the damp cool cloth that Sirius so thoughtfully supplied to wipe it clean. Once that was done he lifted him in his arms; not very difficult as he was so very scrawny, and laid him on the bed, pulling the counterpane over his nude form. There was no sense in adding to his bottoms discomfort with pants and a nightshirt, he was after all quite red still, especially compared to his normally ghost white skin tone. He put his finger over his lips and indicated that they should all go to sleep quietly as well. There were after all, classes tomorrow.

To be continued…


End file.
